Of Gems, Doves and Hot Chocolate
by Sirastar
Summary: After two years, Shinichi finally got his real body back. Now he chases the thief of his heart. -Shinkai- Betaversion in progress!


Of Gems, Doves and Hot Chocolate

Author: Sirastar  
Betaversion: in progress

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.

"Words"  
-Thoughts-

**Of Gems, Doves and Hot Chocolate**

The night was cold.

Colder than he had expected it and the wind was getting stronger. He knew it was a risk to use his glider under these conditions but he didn't have a choice anymore.

Only a few minutes where left until the clock reached the announced time. Inspector Nakamori was tense and on high alert like the rest of the Kid Task Force. Kid watched the scenery from his place at the roof window. Under Nakamori's instructions the good police had ascended everything. Helicopters, patrol cars and foot units. Every task force member was also equipped with a gas mask and a few of them wore extra night vision devices.

-They have finally learned something. And the organization of the whole units went much better than before, that I must leave them. But unfortunately it will be to no avail.- Thought the white-clad thief as he took one last look at his watch. Now there were only seconds left and with each other that passed, the faces of all persons in the showroom tensed even more. As usual, the officers were positioned around the showcase, which contained the object of desire of Kaito Kid. It was an aquamarine, but not just any aquamarine; it was the largest in the world in the shape of a drop or a tear. Everyone who saw this stone was enchanted by its appearance and would you believe the legend, then this stone was a tear of the Earth itself, not a tear of gods or another mystical being. No, the Earth itself should have shed this tear. Just the sight of this stone should touch the heart of every viewer and show him the right path in life.

The announced time was fast approaching and unconsciously all policemen in the room became more nervous. Their eyes searched the room for the white figure, which would take the stone, but as usual until the end of the period nothing happened.

However, as soon as the clock reached the announce time a deafening noise broke lose in the showroom. Very high and low frequented sounds ensured that every policemen and taskforce member clutched their hands to their ears to protect them and some went down to their knees because they became dizzy. In this tumult Kid rappelled from the ceiling and soon he had used a glass cutter to gain access to the aquamarine. Nakamori only noticed him when the thief straightened himself up.

"Kid you Bastard, you will pay for that," he shouted, as he still pressed his hands protectively to his ears.

Kid just smiled at his eternal pursuer. The explosion oft three smoke bombs ended the sound and covered the phantom thief exit through a side window. A small figure hanging on a balloon disappeared into the night.

As soon as the task force had recovered a little, they followed Nakamori up to the roof. Kid was slightly surprised that the troops did not get tricked by his dummy this time, but that didn't make him nervous. As usual, he held the stolen stone into the light of the full moon, but contrary to his expectation or hope again it was not Pandora.  
Without losing his poker face Kid let the Gem glide into his pocket while getting his glider ready.  
"Kid, you rascal, now we have you," exclaimed Inspector Nakamori, while he and his men stormed the roof.  
"My dear Inspector Nakamori, I am very proud of the progress you and the rest of the taskforce have made, but as usual I will disappear with this little treasure."

"Are you crazy, the wind is to strong! You won't get away safely," to everyone's surprise, Nakamori's voice was filled with real concern.

"Oh no Inspector Nakamori, I will reach my goal safely in this wonderful night. Nevertheless, I thank you for your concern and I wish you a good night."

With these words, Kid jumped from the roof and his luck did hold on to him. Despite the strong gusts, his glider brought him steady to another part of the Tokyo.

He did not notice the dark shadows that were following him. The disappointment veiled his spirit, the disappointment that his favorite detective has once again failed to appear on his heist.

He knew that the Detective has been back in his body for two month now and he knew that he was involved in a large and dangerous case, but maybe it was this case, this organization, which prevented him from chasing his rival.

Kid also puzzled about that organization, could it be that his rival was fighting the same guys as he? But to confirm that he has to speak with him, yet that was denied him by the absence of Kudo.

A soft cooing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry sweethearts," whispered Kid while he released four of his doves from their hiding places in his clothing and they found a new place to sit on his shoulders.

The doves continued their happy cooing while they started to bring order to their feathers.

Since the strength of the wind died down the young master thief thought to go the rest of the way by the glider, but his thoughts were interrupted as his doves suddenly became silent and their eyes began to focus on one particular spot. Animals do have a sixth sense for danger and that had been very beneficial for the thief in the past. He immediately searched for the reason of his pets silences. In the last second he saw the red dot of a target marker that had been directed at him, so he quickly jumped to the side to take cover. Only a fraction of a second later the impact of a number of gunshots on the roof could be heard. He had to get out of here and that fast.

When it was quiet again Kid jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the other side of the roof. More shoots sounded through the night and one bullet scratched his leg. Ignoring the pain, he jumped over the edge of the roof and opened his glider after a few seconds of free fall.

Now he had the building in the back and so he was safe, but then he saw something that drove tears to his eyes. He had escaped, but one of his doves was missing.

Kid landed on the next roof and fled into the building. There he got out of his Kid Costume and returned to be the one he was. The young magician and king of pranksters of Ekoda High, Kaito Kuroba.

The rest of his doves also found their way to him and he now hid them in his clothes again.

Covered in dark clothes and a cap on his head, he made his way back to the building from which he had just escaped. He searched the area for more than an hour but he didn't find any trace of his lost pet.

Sad and with an aching leg, the master thief gave up and went home.

What Kaito could not know was, that his dove was long safe. Contrary to what the thief had assumed Shinichi Kudo had appeared to his heist. He had waited on the roof that Kaito Kid had mentioned as his safe point, but now the detective was annoyed that he had not told that to the police. Now no one was near this spot and to the track the assassin alone was too dangerous for Shinichi.

After Kid landed Shinichi had hesitated to talk to him, the presence of the master thief made his heart beat faster every time and the sight with his doves flying around him had been simply breathtaking. Shinichi almost had a heart attack when his rival jumped for cover. The young detective went further into the shadows to not be a target. From there he was able to observe how the thief jumped up and ran to the other side to get to safety. He almost could not believe what happened next. One of Kid's doves had flown exactly in the trajectory of a bullet and redirected a deadly shot away from its master. The shot still grazed Kid at the leg but with an almost superhuman looking jump the thief was safe.

Fifteen minutes later, the detective came out from his hiding place and threw a glance at the building from which the shots had come, but the attackers had escaped after Kid managed to get away. Shinichi was about to leave the roof as a soft cooing caught his attention. He followed the sound and near the edge of the roof where Kid had left he saw the dove that so bravely has saved its master from death. The left wing appeared to be broken and it had a heavy bleeding wound on the left side of her body. Shinichi immediately took off his jacket and wrapped the injured bird in it. Then he took it gently into his arms and quickly left the roof to get home.

When Kaito arrived at home, he was still sad. Sure, he got the stone, it was still resting in his suit, but the loss of his dove pained him greatly. The doves name was Kira and with just two years she was one of his youngest, but also one of its most talented helpers. In the house, he went straight to the very top to the dovecote, which was located in the attic. Kaito's father had it set up there. So his pets had a lot of space and were able to shoot out and fly their rounds when they want to. The birds could always cheer Kaito up when he was sad, but today they remained quiet and still. Doves were very sociable and the absence of a companion didn't go unnoticed. The young master thief could understand them, so he started to clean their bars, ladders and sleeping places. Then he scattered fresh sand on the shelves and the floor and filled the water and food bowls. While he worked quietly, life came back to his pets and two doves settled down on his shoulders while a third made itself cozy in his hair. A timid smile finally came back to the lips of the young thief, and he sat down at one of the two trip flaps and just enjoyed the companionship of his feathered friends.

The doves took turns, so that after some time every one has sat with their master. Therefore, it was well after midnight when Kaito finally dropped into bed.

Three days later, Inspector Nakamori stood speechless at his office. When he arrived for duty in the morning, on his desk lay the stolen aquamarine with a small greeting card from the thief. 

After that, it was quiet around the thief.

One month later, the police received a new heist notice from the phantom thief. His goal this time was an emerald that was presented in conjunction with an exhibition of a caliph.

Nakamori was deeply shocked when the Caliph didn't agree do any safety precautions. The foreign guest was a fan of Kaito Kid and wanted to meet the thief. So he was more than pleased that the master thief announced his presence for the ball, where the caliph would be the honored guest. The Inspector and two of his men were allowed to participate also on the ball, but it was clear that Kid would have an easy game. On the evening of the event Nakamori stood at the entrance of the building, suspiciously eyeing every guest that entered the hall to join increasingly crowd. He wasn't allowed to control anyone or disrupt the flow of the ball in any way. All this doesn't improve the already bad mood of the Inspector.

The evening went on without anything happening but suddenly the caliph began to laugh out loud. The caliph had worn the emerald around his neck, but now it was gone without anyone noticing it. On the chest of the man stuck a thank you card from the phantom thief but the thief was nowhere to be found.

In the meantime Kid was on the roof and disposed his disguise as a waiter, than he held the Emerald in the few rays of the moon that lit the night.

Again, it was not Pandora and again he vowed to continue his mission until the day it would be a success.

Just when Kid opened his glider to end this night's heist, something or someone grabbed his cape and pulled him backwards. The master thief could not prevent that a small sound of surprise escaped his mouth and he close his eyes as his back came in hard contact with the roof.

"You were careless." He heard a voice, a voice that he had been missing for so long. Immediately Kid looked up and met the deep blue eyes of his rival.

For three months he was back, and only now he showed up? Kid did not know whether to be relieved or upset at that moment, but of course he would hide those feelings behind his poker face.

"I have to agree with you, Mr. Detective. I admit that I have no longer expected your appearance at my heists." At these words, the detective began to smile and immediately Kaito's heart beat faster.

-What's going on, why do I feel so warm when he smiles?-, the thief he asked himself as he was pulled back on his feet by his rival. He quickly hid his confusion behind his poker face again and smiled at his opponent in almost arrogant way.

"Glad to see that you are back to your real self, it suits you much better than the little-boy-primary school look."

Shinichi just shrugged his shoulders and then looked at his counterpart. As Conan he had never been able to just take a close look at Kid, but now he was finally on the same level with him.

"I am sorry, I had to bring my life back to normal before I could chase after you, but do not believe that I did not keep track of your activities." The detective commented his late appearance. He was glad that Kid hadn't noticed his presents at the last two heists. But exactly that had Shinichi given the opportunity to watch the thief closely. He found it really amazing how similar they are in their appearance, only a few details differed them and these details couldn't be recognized by an untrained observer.

The heart of the detective beat faster when he was near the thief and that was another reason why he had taken so long before he finally confronted his rival. But now he knew what he wanted, he wanted Kaito Kid!

"That's understandable, but I expected you sooner." Confirmed Kid his words.

"Believe me, I would have come sooner, but it was just not possible, and who knows, maybe you don't want to have anything to do with me."

At these words, Kid raised his eyebrow.  
"You're a formidable opponent Shinichi, why should I don't want to have anything to do with you? Unless you want to hand me some pretty bracelets. If that's the case I'd say goodbye immediately."  
"If I wanted that, you would have shackles already on your wrists, because you have not noticed my presence. But I want something else." Shinichi fixed Kid with a steady gaze and began to move toward the thief.

"I want to know who you hunt and I want to know what you are looking for, but more than that ..." Shinichi stopped in the sentence and urged his counterpart to the wall. Kid had stepped back, but now they were so close to each other as never before.

"Any more than that, I want to know who you are." Before Kid could respond, the detective closed the last distance between them and sealed the lips of the thief with his own. Kid pressed his lips together and tried push the other boy off of him, but Shinichi had other things in mind. He quickly grabbed Kid's hands and pressed them to the wall above their heads. He licked again and again over the soft lips of the other, but still access was denied to him.

After a few moments Kaito managed to jerk his head to the right and so he canceled the connection between their lips.

"What are you doing?" Kid spat, but his eyes betrayed him because the shimmered with uncertainty.

"I want you, Kid." Shinichi whispered as he let his tongue glide to the neck of the thief. To the outside Shinichi remained calm, but on the inside his heart was on fire and it almost burst in his chest from that fast beating. The close proximity to the thief was more than he could handle and it almost made him losing his mind. The heat, the sounds and the smell emanating from the thief were just too tempting as that he could resist him for long. The detective got even hotter as he continued to caress the neck of the other and then finally bit him into his ear.

"Ah … stop that", Kid begged quietly and again he tried to push Shinichi away from himself, but the detective wouldn't move and began to nibble at the delicate hairline behind Kid's ear.

A distinct chill ran through the body of the white-clad thief and again he tried to get free.

After some time Kid was consumed by an unknown heat and he found it increasingly difficult to think straight. Just when Shinichi broke from his neck, he mobilized all of his strength and pushed again, and actually he managed to get the detective off of him. However his body didn't obeyed him the way he wanted it, and so a few seconds later the thief was back in the grip of the teenage detective. Shinichi now held him firmly from behind and pressed the thief face first to the wall. The thief had to turn his face to the side to look at his captor while his arms were trapped between himself and the wall.

"Kid please, I need you." Shinichi whispered again and put his lips again to the ones of the thief. This time Kid could not react fast enough and so the tongue of the detective slipped into his mouth.

The intruder danced seductively around his own tongue and he had to summon all of his willpower to not take part in that game. The phantom thief had closed his eyes but as he felt the hand of the detective going south it was too much. Once again he used the last strength he had left and suddenly pressed against the detective. To both of their surprise he managed to bring the detective out of his balance and this time his body obeyed him and he put some distance between himself and the detective.

He was hot and he was upset, but when he looked into the eyes of the detective, he could see the disappointment all too well in them. He almost succumbed to the impulse to throw himself back into his arms, because despite all the contradictions it felt good to be near him, but he could not.

Respectful, almost sad he looked at Shinichi as he walked to the edge of the roof.  
"I'm sorry." With that he jumped off the building, opening his glider and disappeared into the night.

Kaito made his way home safely but he was confused. Why had Shinichi done that? Was it true what the detective had told him, but why should a detective prodigy fall in love with a thief, especially when he had someone like Ran by his side.

The young thief was still dazed, nothing of that made sense. Sure he wasn't really up to date about the private life of his rival, but he had seen with his own eyes how much the other loved his childhood friend, so it couldn't be serious with the thief.

Kaito's heart became sad at the thought of the detectives childhood friend. He had always believed he would fall in love and get together with his own childhood friend, but he banned that thought after he became Kid. He failed his chance to tell Aoko about Kid and now she would never forgive him and than, than Hakuba started to make serious advances on Aoko and Kaito stopped everything to be near to her. At a barbecue evening in the house of the Nakamori's, Aoko's Father had asked Kaito about his opinion of Hakuba and even if he wouldn't say it loud he deeply respected the blond detective, so his answer to the Inspector was nothing but the truth.

"If you want someone for Aoko who tread her like a princess and lay down the world for her, than there is no one better than Hakuba."

Everyone on the party was surprised about those words, especially Hakuba, but most of the guest had the same opinion like the young magician. At the same evening he threatened Hakuba before all guests that he would deeply regret it, if he would ever make Aoko unhappy, but also since that night the blond detective behaved differently towards him than before.

He still chased him on his heists if he had the opportunity but he stopped to charge Kaito was Kid in front of others. So Kaito was more relaxed to talk with Hakuba than before but in the end he was left alone. Kaito was sure that that wasn't for forever but he would be alone until the day he stopped being Kid and start to work as a real stage magician.

But now his thoughts were a mess, as he tried to understand what happened after he stole the emerald. No he would not allow that some one has to go up the danger he was fighting. No one gets hurt, that was his motto and he would stay true to it. Still a little unsure of his feelings he went into his room and after he had thrown his jacked away he fell to his bed. He closed his eyes to clear his mind but as soon as he closed them he saw the detective in front of his inner eye and once again he felt his lips, how they felt against his own. His whole body started to tingle and he began to sweat, so he pressed his hands to his ears and tried to ignore all those feelings. He was exhausted from the day and that was the only reason he fell asleep.

At first Shinichi was shocked as Kid pushed him away but his whole attitude had spoken more than words. The master thief has lost his balance against him and he wasn't revolted by the advances of the detective. His half hearted tries to get away was prove enough for that but he still fled into the night. The look in his eyes were fearful, not disgusted or something else, but still he was gone, without a chance for the detective to get answers to his questions. Shinichi lost his hope that the thief would reveal his identity willingly to him, so he decided to follow the plan he had thought about in the last days.

As soon as the detective arrived at home he went into one of the many guestrooms in the house. There he was greeted by a happy cooing and the dove that resided in this room for some time came down from its resting place to sit on his shoulder. Shinichi was happy that the bird had made it. At first it looked very bad for the dove, but both Shinichi and Professor Agasa had proved to be quite talented in the care of the dove and know she fluttered happy through the area.

"Tomorrow you can go back home to your master and your friends." He told the bird and if as she had understood him she started to coo again. The detective stayed with the dove for a while before he decided to go to bed. He started to leave the room and so the dove returned to its resting place on a high cupboard.

Shinichi made his way to his kitchen to grab a little bite for the evening and after that he headed to the Bathroom. He got out of his cloth and under his shower to relax a bit, but his thoughts drifted always back to the white-clad thief who has stolen more than he knew.

Some time ago Shinichi believed that his heart always belonged to Ran but the time as Conan has changed that. Yes he loved Ran, but not the way she loved him. In those two years under her care she had become a sister to him, a real sister, he loved her deeply but only like a sibling. He remembered to well the look in her eyes when he had told her that. She had tears in her eyes but she wasn't angry with him and to his greater surprise she just pulled him into her arms.

"I have suspected it for some time now, it just annoys me that you do not trust me enough to tell me the truth, but now I have understood that." Those words had broken a dam in him and broke down. He had hold onto her and hides his face in her neck. "I am sorry Ran, you had to go through so much in those two years, and now I can't give you, what you most wanted. I just wish for you to be happy."

"I have waited for you Shinichi and it hurts that you can not love me the way I love you, but I don't want to lose you. You are a stupid detective geek but I love you the way you are and I don't want to miss you in my life. In one way or the other I will always love you so please be honest with me this time. Who is she? Which woman managed to steal your heart? Is it Ai?" Shinichi almost started to laugh, why does everyone thought he had fallen for Ai. Heiji has also suspected that.

"No it is not Ai. I hope you won't be shocked too much but I fell in love with a guy and before you suspect anything, no it is not Heiji," he told her and stepped back a bit.

Ran wasn't sure if she should be shocked or amazed. Her childhood friend a detective nerd who was totally untalented in social things had fallen in love with another man. Who was so impressive that he remained in the thoughts of her friend? Ran surveyed her long time friend and just as she wanted to ask another questions one possible person shot into her mind like a lighting and her eyes started to sparkle.

"I don't believe it you fell in love with Kid!" Her words struck him like a roaring thunder, how could she know that, he hadn't said anything about the thief.

"Oh please, don't look so shocked. You said that it wasn't Heiji and you are someone who loves challenges and it is very difficult to challenge you. That and your lifestyle narrow the possibilities down to him." After that she had punched him to his side and also told him that it pays to be surrounded by so many detectives.

Since that evening she always asked him how he would catch Kid but he stayed unlucky in doing that. But know lady luck has given him the chance to find the thief. I wasn't really fair but he would not waist this one chance. Happy and hopeful he dried himself and changed to finally go to bed.

The next morning came faster than he had expected and so he was a bit grumpy as the first rays of light tickled his nose.

"Oh, damnit!" Shinichi shouted and jumped out of his bed. Originally he wanted to start before sunrise but now it was too late for that because he didn't activate his alarm clock. He changed into some casual cloth and grabbed a small note from his desk before he returned to his feathered visitor. Like before the dove immediately came to him and greeted him with a soft cooing. Shinichi let the dove sit on his hand and held her in front of him, as he watched her he thought about the ways he could attach the note to the bird. He searched a small sideboard for a useful cord and as the dove knew what he had in mind she jumped on the table and waited patiently for Shinichi to attach the note to her leg. That was nothing new to her; she was used to carry something for her master. Shinichi checked his work a few times, to make sure the note would not be lost and to be sure the dove won't get injured from the cord. After he was satisfied with his work he put his jacked on and let the dove jump back to his hand. In the hallway he grabbed the new more advanced skateboard that the Professor built for him. It was bigger and could carry his adult sized body without a problem. Shinichi loved that thing because he could use it on ways which were forbidden for a car or a motorcycle.

After he locked the door he watched his little white friend.

-I hope you will allow me to follow you.- he thought as he petted her a last time.

"Fly, fly home to your Master," he told the bird, and again as if she had understood him she started to flap her wings and so she was in the air in no time.

The young detective activated the skateboards drive and followed the white bird on the ground.

Now Shinichi was glad that the sun was already up and provided his board with solar energy, because he already followed the dove for more than an hour through the streets of Tokyo. A few times he almost lost his guide, but this time the luck stayed with him and one and a half hour after the start, Shinichi reached a nice, silence district of the city. This part was similar to the area he lived, stand alone houses with gardens and enough places for kids to play. The young detective brought his attention back to the bird, and two streets later he reached his goal. The dove had flown into an opening up in the wall of a white house. A few moments later that dove and some more came back out and circled around the house. Shinichi came to a halt in front of the small gate and watched the birds, it was clear that the other birds where happy to have their comrade back. Than Shinichi observed the house, it looked very modern with high windows at the ground floor and smaller ones on the first floor. Directly beneath the roof were the openings for the dovecote he suspected. Under the dovecote was a stage roof terrace, which probably could be entered from the first floor. A little further to the right but not connected to the terrace was another small balcony and some doves landed on the railing of that balcony, including the dove that he had nursed back to health.

Shinichi threw a quick look in the garden, everything was very tidy and well maintained, but it was just not so insignificant to get noticed and that surely fit someone like Kid. The detective took another deep breath before he had the courage to look at the name tag.

"Kuroba." He read from the tag, and somehow he got the feeling that this name was familiar to him, but at the moment he could not remember where he had heard it before.

Nevertheless, he had accomplished more than he had expected and he had hoped that the second part of his plan would also be a success. One last time he looked at the dove, and the note that was still hanging on her leg before he made his way home. On his way back he also observed the environment in order to know exactly where he was. It surprised him that Kid lived only two districts away in the section of Ekoda. He hoped that would soon know more, about his beloved rival.

Thirty minutes after Shinichi had left, Kaito came down the street. He just had got out doing some grocery shopping and now he was on his way back home. On his gate he got the letters out from the mailbox and headed for door. His look fell on his doves on the railing of his balcony and for a second he couldn't believe his eyes, there on the railing sat his lost dove Kira.

"Kira", he shouted and the dove came to him immediately, followed by two others. Yes it really was his little Kira who now sat cooing on his hand. Confused but happy Kaito cuddled with his dove until he noted the little message on Kira's leg. He was temped to reach for that note but he wouldn't want to get seen outside, so he reached into his pocket. There he had a little box with bird snacks. He began to rustle with it, and all his doves began to flow up to the dovecote at that sound.

Kaito took his supplies up and went into the house. Just a few minutes later he was up in the dovecote and filled the food bowls up as reward for his birds. After that he removed the note from Kira's leg and enrolled the little paper.

He was greeted by two small lines.

I hope that she has found her way back to you.

See you on your next heist. Your "little" Master detective :)

"Shinichi…" Kaito whispered surprised.

Could it really be true?

But that would mean that Shinichi had been present on that heist and he hadn't noticed anything. Had he really become that careless? No, Kaito shook his head. If Shinichi doesn't want to be seen he could vanish as good as Kaito, he had proven that in the past. So the thief started to smile while he got down to his living area. He was thinking how he could show his gratitude to the detective for saving his dove.

The day passed fast and in the early evening Kaito went out and made his way to Beika. He knew where his rival lived. In the time when Shinichi was still Conan he had used the Kudo villa as a safe house once or twice, but that was no longer an option. When he arrived at the said house, it was already dark, but there was no light in the windows. The detective wasn't home, but that was just right for the young phantom thief. Carefully, he crept around the house and a short time later he had cracked one of the windows on the back and got inside. He decided to wait in Shinichi's most favorite room for the detectives return.

Shinichi had used the house of Professor Agasa for his research, and thanks to the name he learned, he discovered more about Kid than he had hoped for. Now he had to bring the young Kid to trust him and share his secrets with him but that would be really difficult, because one point was missing from all the things he had learned.

The detective was still unaware of the reason for the thefts, but he would not search more for today. So he packed up his laptop and said goodbye to the professor.

As soon as he entered his home Shinichi felt the presence of someone else and he deeply hoped for a certain thief in white. The detective tried to remain calm and oblivious to the other Person and went into the library to put the laptop away. Even that he expected it he stumbled to side as a white dove landed happily cooing on his shoulder.

His heart started to beat faster, it was really him, he was here.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the dove and scratched her on her belly.

"Her name is Kira." He immediately searched for the voice that sounded down from the gallery and there he was the thief in white. It was a mystery to Shinichi how Kid managed to always find the perfect ray of light to set him perfect in scene. He looked almost divine!

"I've been thinking all day how I can thank you, for saving her, but to be honest, nothing has occurred to me that would express the depth of my gratitude." Kid told him before he gracefully jumped down from the gallery. Only a few steps separated the two rivals now.

The detective looked at the bird on his shoulder and than back his visitor. He had to fight himself to not try and tackle his secret love down, but now it was all or nothing.

"How about a little bit of trust, Kid?" He suggested in an almost briskly tone.

"I can't do that. You where there Shinichi, you have seen the danger I go against and that danger is the reason I leave a heist place as soon as possible. I don't want to get other people involved in this."

"But you are alone Kid. You may be a thief, but that doesn't give anyone the right to kill you. So why do you put yourself in this danger?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Why not?"

"It is simply impossible!" After those words Kid let out a short whistle, so that Kira came back to him. Shinichi knew that there was not much time left to win over the thief, so he tried again.

"Please Kid, you know what happened to me, and that's the reason I know what you are going through. But I had my family, my friends for support, I even had you to back me up but you are alone. I beg you let me help you."

"Yes, I know what happened to you and that is the reason you of all people should understand me. I can't involve other people. No one gets hurt, does that ring any bell, so no one can stay on my side."

"And if I want to on Kaito's side."

On the basis of Shinichi's tone Kid immediately knew that this had been no question. He told himself to not drop his poker face, but everything in him yelled that he should run away.

The detective had always made him nervous, but now he was almost afraid of him. It couldn't be true that the detective knew about him, how should he have done that? But suddenly Kid had a suspicion and he gazed at his dove. Than he looked back at the detective but before he could ask the question Shinichi spoke again.

"Yes you are right. I nursed your dove back to health and I have sent her home with a short message for you, but I followed her. I don't know how I managed it not to lose her and I am sorry that I had used such a trick to lift your secret, but I had to know it."

Kid clearly saw how much Shinichi suffered with this statement, but he could not get over the disappointment he felt.

"And you talk about trust." He stated in a cold voice before he turned around to leave the room. Those cold words struck Shinichi directly into the heart and he knew that he could not let him go like this.

So the detective start moving as fast as never before, and as Kid threw a glance back, he had no chance. Shinichi threw himself at him and they both went down to the ground. Kaito could not quite catch himself, and therefore his head hit the ground. He lay there briefly disoriented before he was pulled by Shinichi into a sitting position and into his arms. His cylinder remained lying on the floor and so his wild hair was revealed to his rival. Awkwardly, he tried to free himself, but Shinichi had immobilized his arms almost completely.

"What are you afraid of Kaito?" Shinichi asked in a soft tone and laid his head on the shoulder of the other boy. It took a little while, but then Kid ended his resistance.

"What do you know already?" The thief stated a question in return and it was clear to Shinichi this was his last chance to prove to the other teen that he was sincere with him.

"Your real name is Kaito Kuroba, your Birthday is June 21 and that makes you a little younger than me. Your father was Toichi Kuroba a Master magician who died in accident on the stage over ten years ago. Your father was actually the original Kaito Kid and he also was my mother's teacher for disguises and make up. Even back than Kaito Kid was hunted by murders but I couldn't find the reason for that. So why did you follow in the footsteps of your father, why are you taking the risk of getting killed after all those years of peace?"

Kaito had listened attentively and yes, Shinichi had managed to reveal much information, but it was also just the facts which were connected to the Name Kuroba. The actual reasons for the actions of the phantom thief 1412 were still a mystery. Kaito struggled with himself; he wondered whether it was time to seek help before he really would end up like his father.

Kaito shuddered as he heard the soft and pleading voice of the detective again.

"Please Kaito, I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Again it took some time and Shinichi almost gave up his hope as Kaito sighed audibly.

"Everyone thinks my father was killed in an accident. A trick has gone wrong, hey that's what happens to one or another magician, but I always had doubts about this so-called accident and I was right. My father was murdered and I want justice. I want to bring his murders behind bars."

"You could still investigate in normal ways to get them, so why did you revive the Phantom?"

"I do not know, why exactly my father created Kid, but in his time as Kid he came in contact with a criminal organization. The exact points of those contacts, if they wanted to recruit him or something else are unfortunately also unknown to me. In any case, this organization is looking for a particular gemstone, it is said that this stone grand's immortality and my father wanted to prevent that. Somehow, they have found out who Kid really was and so they killed him, they killed him on the stage in front of his audience."

Shinichi grimaced at that statement.

"A Gemstone that grand's immortality, that sounds like it was took right out of a fantasy book and even if there is something like this. What will you do with that stone and more importantly how will know that you found it?"

"Basically, I do not care what the gem can or not, these man are killing others to get it. So I follow the same plan like my father. I will find it before them and then I will destroy it. And to answer your last question, the Moon will tell if it is the right gem or not."

Again the detective shook his head in irritation, but than his glance became frightful. Something that Kaito had said, strangled the air out of his lungs.

"But if the really found out that your father was Kid, than you are even more at risk."

"Don't worry too much about me. They believe that I am my father and I will leave them to that."

"That does not calm me, damn Kaito. They have snipers. How many times did they manage to injure or more almost kill you?"

"Better me, than someone else." Answered the young thief in a low voice and even if Shinichi wouldn't show it, those words brought tears to his eyes. He hardly noticed how Kaito finally broke from him and turned around to meet his gaze.

"Why Shinichi, why does that make your heart heavy. I am a thief, how can you love someone like me?"

The detective slowly lifted his head and looked at his counterpart. The cylinder was still lying on the floor and only the monocle hindered him to have a clear view of Kaito's face. He shyly raised his hand and brought it you to the face of the other boy. As the other made no move to get away, he took the monocle gently from the other face and now looked in two rampant deep-blue eyes.

"You have a brilliant mind, you are passionate and you have a good heart. You always treaded me with respect, even when I was shrunk and you saved my life a few times without hesitation. I myself had to learn what it is that I feel for you, but now I understand it. Every time you're near me, my heart begins to race and my body tingle when you touch me."

After that Kaito said nothing more. He could understand Shinichi; he did not feel so much different about him. Especially since their meeting on the roof, the detective had not gone out of his head and his touches had haunted him into his dreams, but was it really love?

Shinichi saw how much Kaito's mind worked. He took the opportunity to lean forward and careful lie his lips down on that of the other. Although Kaito shrugged together briefly, he did not back away. Encouraged by that, Shinichi put his hand to the thief's neck to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Curious but shy, he ran his tongue over the soft lips and this time the young thief granted him access into his mouth.

For Shinichi, Kaito tasted incredibly good. He tasted sweet and mysterious and that fitted exactly to his character. The detective cheered inwardly as the thief finally began to take action with his tongue. Again and again their tongues embraced each other only to retreat from the other and than to temp the rival again. They parted only briefly to get a little oxygen.

Shinichi's hand moved now from Kaito's neck to his shoulder. He carefully released the first holder of the white cloak, and just moments later he got to the second, and then the cloak slid to the floor. The button of the jacket was also not a real obstacle for the detective, and tie of the thief quickly landed on the ground, but when he was preparing to open the blue shirt the young phantom thief grabbed his hands and to prevented him from opening it. Kaito ended the kiss and looked Shinichi into the eyes. His questioning look brought the thief to smile, so he leaned back and opened his shirt. At the third button, he stopped and pointed at a thin, almost not visible wire hanging also at the knob. "What happens if you or someone else just opens your shirt, without noticing that?" He asked, intrigued.

"Well, if someone just wants to rob me of my stuff, they put themselves to sleep, literally. The wire triggers a small chain of smoke bombs which are additionally mixed with my sleeping gas."

"I hope you don't have any more traps on you, like here, for example?" Shinichi said, suddenly bold while he pressed his hand into Kaito's crotch. He surprised the other boy so much that the thief almost triggered the trap himself as he violently shrugged at the contact.

Shinichi started to grin and pressed his hand tighter against the other, which elicited a soft moan from Kaito. In addition to that, the master thief blushed slightly, so his cheeks started to shimmer red. "Do you really want to go this far?" Kaito asked in a low voice. The thief had thought much about the detective by now, and he wasn't against a little cuddling and close body contact, but the eyes of Shinichi were darkened with need and desire.

"You would not believe how long I craved that, Kaito, you are the dream do my sleepless nights. Just the thoughts of you are enough to see myself trapped in absolute desire. Your movement, your voice, your eyes all that fascinate me and all that is the reason I had to take some cold showers since I have my adult body back." After these words the detective had leaned forward and again sealed the lips of the younger man.

During the kiss, he finally stripped him from his jacket and shirt completely and pushed him back. Shinichi now knelt over Kaito while they lay on the white cloak and let his tongue slide back into the mouth of the other. Shortly after he finished their little battle and he started to wander to the ear of the thief. He softly used his teeth and began to nibble gently at Kaito's earlobe. A shiver run through the body of the magician because of that action and so he tilted his head to the side to make it easier for Shinichi. The detective took that opportunity to expand his work to neck of his beloved thief. He started a wandering disrupted by small love bites and kisses on the body of the other. At these erotic touches and wandering Kaito started to make lust filled noises. Small moans escaped his lips while he started to throw his head from one side to the other.

Shinichi used the fact that the thief had closed his eyes, to quickly slip off his own jacket and shirt and as he again clung to Kaito, he moaned even louder. Hot skin touched hot skin and everywhere Shinichi touched him, Kaito's skin began to tingle violently. Even though he had absolutely not planed for such things, the young thief felt that now his pants were uncomfortably tight. The detective seemed to read his mind, because just seconds later he started to work on the belt of the white pants and soon Kaito felt how the tightness around his waist loosened a bit.

In the meanwhile Shinichi smiled because under the white pants actually a red boxer shorts came into view.

Almost painfully slowly he pulled the pants from the legs of his beloved, and only then he noticed that Kid still had his shoes on. After the pants had found their place next by the cylinder and shirt, he pulled the shoes including socks off, so that the thief now lay only in shorts and gloves in front of him. This sight made sure that Shinichi's own pants were now almost too tight for him, so he took off his garment and gently knelt down between Kaito's legs. Mindful, almost shyly, he ran his fingers over the tight calves and thighs and then he started to pull the boxers down. The skin that was now free was immediately covered with butterfly kisses and this elicited another heavy gasp from Kaito. Shinichi was pleased yet to have found a very sensitive point, because as he used his teeth at this point, Kaito shot up and moaned loudly.

The heat Kaito felt in that moment was completely foreign to him. He had already experience by using his own hand on himself, but that was nothing compared to this. Just the kisses of Shinichi were enough to fire up every cell in his body and to let his blood boil hot like lava. When Shinichi now began to slowly pull his shorts down, Kaito started to shiver so he dug his hands into his cloak. His body would love to urge Shinichi to move faster, but his mind kept at least as far as the control that he could enjoy Shinichi's touch longer. Only after the detective pulled Kaito's shorts off of him, the thief registered that his rival was already completely naked. For a moment he wondered why he not noticed that, but than he simply enjoyed the view.

Shinichi was just wonderfully built, narrow hips, strong legs and a shapely torso, who could resist that at all.

The inspection of the thief did not escape Shinichi. It amazed him even more now how similar they actually were. Their eyes, their faces, their bodies. If Shinichi did not know it better, he would think he had a long-lost twin brother in front of him, but something still bothered him and he had to eliminate that. He slowly grabbed Kaito's right hand and brought it to his mouth. He carefully took the middle finger in his mouth and bit down on the fabric of the glove and slowly pulled it of the hand of the other. Then he kissed the palm and then leaked through every spaces between the fingers. After he had done the same with the left hand, he bent over Kaito to be on an equal footing with him.

The cheeks of the thief still shimmered red and on his forehead was a thin layer of sweat. His breathing was fast and his eyes were darkened with lust and sparkling glassy. Even if Shinichi wanted to, he could not hold back his need for him, Kaito's sight was simply breathtaking, and so he sealed his lips again.

The detective let his hand wander to the south, while their tongues began to dance with each another again. At Kaito's crotch he laid his hand around the thief's strongly erected member and started to treat it with light pressure.

Kaito broke away from the kiss, gasping for air. Shinichi could feel that the thief was getting harder under his touch and a few moments later Kaito's manhood was erected to its full height. Shinichi again began a wandering across the other body and again he sought and found new points to drive the master thief crazy. On his stomach Shinichi sank his tongue into Kaito's belly button just before returning to the sensitive spot at the hip. Meanwhile, he moved his hand on Kaito's member steady up and down and with each movement the breath of the thief became faster. Kaito's vision began to get blurry, so he closed his eyes so every touch by Shinichi felt even more intensely to him. The detective took this opportunity and quickly fished two small objects from the pocket of his pants.

"Ah ..." Kaito screamed as his cock was suddenly surrounded by a moist heat. Shinichi had replaced his hand with his mouth and was now sliding his tongue over the hard shaft of his lover. Kaito's hands buried themselves in Shinichi's hair and soon they looked as wild as that of the thief. More and more almost violent shivers shoot through Kaito's body and he felt himself losing more of his self-control.

Unconsciously, he moved towards Shinichi, he wanted more, he wanted to feel as his body burned in pure desire and just before he reached this point of no return the detective let go of him. But that was not all! Shinichi laid a narrow band around his member and with that he prevented Kaito to find salvation.

Helpless, almost desperate, he looked at Shinichi.

"We would not want it to end it to quickly, right?" Shinichi whispered to him, while he himself dropped back and moved Kaito upward. So Kaito sat upright on Shinichi's lap and his arousal pressed almost painfully against his belly. Against his will Kaito reached down to get the relief his body so desperately needed, but again the detective was faster. He grabbed his hands and held them behind his back. Now the thief looked confused at his partner, he thought the detective loved him, so why did he deny him the redemption that he needed and desired.

"Trust me." He heard Shinichi whisper directly into his ear before he returned to bit in his earlobe and then nibbled delicate hairline again. Slowly the thief started to relax again; he wanted to trust Shinichi so he let himself fall.

Unbeknownst to Kaito, Shinichi spread some lubricant on the fingers of his right hand, and so he made his way to Kaito's anus. A few moments later, the thief felt something penetrate him. It was painful, it was unusual, but it was not really bad. Slowly he tried to relax to give the second finger that followed more space. But when a third finger joined them, he couldn't prevent that a painful gasp escaped from his lips.

His body was now overrun by waves of heat and pain, and that was almost too much for him.

Kaito had no more coordination, he did not know if he should move forward or back and then something happened that made him see stars. Shinichi had his fingers slowly moved further in and found the point that left Kaito twitching with excitement.

"Ah ... Shinichi ... please ..." Kaito did not know what he actually asked for, but he just knew that he would not hold out this game much longer.

Fortunately for him, the master detective was in a similar state as him and now he retired slowly out and back from the thief. Before Kaito had the chance to ask what was wrong, he felt Shinichi grab his hips and started to turn him around and placed himself behind him. The thief was now on all fours, while the detective leaned over him.

"It will be easier for you this way." Shinichi murmured softly as he carefully took hold of the hips of his beloved thief and started to enter him.

Kaito again gasped in pain, but it was not nearly as bad as he had expected. Nevertheless, Shinichi was much bigger than his fingers and he had to get used to it. Slowly, almost in slow motion, the detective pushed on until he was completely in Kaito. For a few seconds neither of them moved but than the tension was too much.

Thus, Kaito could now rest on his hands, he was able to muster the strength to push against Shinichi and so he did. Now it was the detective who closed his eyes and began to moan. Almost automatically, he adapted himself to Kaito's movements and again and again, he pushed into the incredible heat that surrounded his member. A fine layer of sweat now covered their entire bodies, and the first drops made their way of Shinichi's face onto Kaito's back.

Kaito had the feeling to slowly burn in passion. Heat, cold, pain, happiness, love, fear, all that and more mingled into a single wave that tore him faster with it.

His mind had surrendered long ago to this desire, but that damned band still prevent him from reaching his climax, because his body had certainly already found salvation without it.

But with the few thought he had left, he wanted nothing more than to come together with his beloved detective.

Again and again, both of them moaned and panted in different tones and the tension grew more and more until it was almost intolerable.  
Shinichi felt that he would not hold out much longer. For too long he had lusted after this body, these kindred soul and now, now it was his. Under a final sustained effort he grabbed Kaito again firmly on the hips and pulled him back. The detective was now on his knees while Kaito sat in his lap.

Kaito would never have believed it would be possible, but in this position Shinichi penetrated him deeper than before and he skillfully managed to hit Kaito's point. So with his back on Shinichi's chest the thief had the feeling to burn in absolute passion. It was way beyond Kaito how Shinichi could move in this Situation but he did, and with every thrust he drove the thief to his limits.

Faster and more violent the detective thrust in his thief, so it already brought tears to Kaito's eyes. Completely caught in desire and passion, Kaito threw his head in despair from one to the other side and screamed again.  
At the very moment when he thought the tension would rip him apart, Shinichi gathered all his strength for one last thrust in full force, while he reached forward to undo the band from Kaito's member.

Now all emotions and feelings mingled together for Kaito. Heat, cold, stress, relaxation, all united in the moment when he came to his climax. He lost his voice and only with his last sense he felt how Shinichi also came deep inside of him.

A little eternity they stayed like this before tension started to fade and the thief remained trembling in Shinichi's lap. Even if he wanted to, he could not move anymore, so he gave in to the exhaustion and lost himself in a pleasant darkness.

When Kaito regained consciousness he was not longer in the library of the house Kudo, but in a soft, comfortable warm bed. Pale morning light came through the open window, into the room and he realized that he was in Shinichi's bedroom. The detective in question wasn't there with him but he saw his clothes neatly stacked on a chair beside the bed.

Just as he was about to get up, the door to the bedroom and Shinichi came in with a tray in his hands

"Hey, you're awake, how are you?" He asked happily as he set the tray on the small table beside the bed and then he leaned forward to kiss Kaito on his forehead.  
"I am fine, thanks." Kaito replied softly as he sat up. A sharp pain shoot throuhg his abdomen and caused him quickly to lie back down.  
"I'm sorry; I have hurt you even though I do not want to." Shinichi said regretfully as he saw the reaction of his lover, but to his surprise Kaito only shook his head.

"Don't be sorry about that, I survived much more than that and I would not want you to ruin what happened last night over a bad conscience. You just can nurse me back to health." Kaito said in an arrogant voice to show his lover that the master thief 1412 won't give up on something like that.

Shinichi's mood lifted immediately so he took one of the cups from the tray to give it to Kaito. The thief had been expecting Shinichi's beloved coffee, but the smell told him about something different.  
"I thought you liked a hot chocolate more than coffee."

"I know that you're a brilliant detective, but how can you find out something like that without any reference?"  
"It wasn't that hard. You know, the whole time in the library we had a watcher and when you collapsed in my arms, I probably annoyed it and so she gave me a pretty hard time."

Only now Kaito discovered his dove Kira sitting on Shinichi's shoulder and now since her master have noticed her she jumped to him  
"Let me guess, she pinched you in the ear until I was save and when you wanted to make a second cup of coffee, she stubbornly set on your hand and maybe she even left you a little souvenir."  
"That's exactly what she did. She would not let me leave in peace until I made the hot chocolate. How in the world have you managed to train a dove to do something like that?"

Kaito glanced at Kira and then back to Shinichi. He had already decided to trust him and maybe the detective really was able to help him on his hunt, but he did not have to know everything.  
Grinning, he moved to Shinichi and sought his lips gently. It was a short but loving kiss.

"Well, my dear beloved detective, I will share much with you but that will stay my secret!" 

End

Hope you liked it.  
(maybe) Until next time! 

Sirastar


End file.
